The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for power governance in a data processing system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. The variable number of processing iterations result in ambiguity in determining circuit power requirements, and can require the choice of an expensive packaging designed to dissipate power at a higher rate than may actually be required.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.